


The Marauders: A Tale of Marauding Boys - Book 1

by slytherficwriters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherficwriters/pseuds/slytherficwriters
Summary: You've heard the story of the boy who lived, what about what happened before that? Who drove Hogwarts into chaos? And how did their story begin?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Anything that is outside of the Harry Potter original books written by JK Rowling or anything JK Rowling has said in an interview or on her social media accounts will NOT be considered canon for this fic.   
> We may add OC's to make this as realistic as possible but they shouldn’t heavily influence the boys. However, they will be referred to every now and then for plot. While JK hasn't talked much about their parents, we have included them in and portrayed them on how we think they would be like.  
> We will try to remember trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter that may need trigger warnings, but if we forget please leave a note/ co. We can guarantee there will be NO mentions of rape/sexual assault in this story, but as the years progress much like in the books the awareness of the violence around the boys will become more present as they are living through a war so there is a high chance of there being descriptions of events that happen during war such as: deaths, attacks on innocents, extremists, ect.  
> Some characters such as Peter, Alice, Frank, Marlene and Andromeda these characters will be created and portrayed by us on how we think they may be like.  
> Thank you for reading our story it may be found on:  
> Fanfiction.net  
> Archive of our own (AO3)  
> And wattpad   
> As well as you may have noticed this story is written by more than one person (there's only two of us) as it is a joint project to satisfy our boredom during lockdown. Not only this we wish to see the marauders have their own story or film as this is still something we can only imagine. 
> 
> Again thank you for reading both our story and this note if you have any problems or hateful comments please keep them to yourself otherwise feel free to comment ideas ect...

[Intro]  
This is probably your not so typical beginning to a story in fact this isn’t even my story, these characters all belong to JK Rowling the original author of the fantastic novels of Harry Potter. However, we want to know what happened before the boy who lived, his parents, the pranksters of Hogwarts who got up to mischief. Well this is where their story begins as an eager fan uses their imagination to write a prequel to the most amazing books on the planet (My opinion). 

Anyway I probably shouldn’t bore you with all that but where does the story begin you may ask well that I can’t tell you either I don’t even know myself but I think it’s best to start in the wizarding world as most of you know what that is, if you don’t go read the books then come back (aish muggles). Continuing on back in the day before the boy who lived was born and fought voldemort he who shall not be named there wasn’t much fear in the wizarding society it was just full of big egotistical people such as the malfoy family but there was one family who had a son their eldest who changed his ways. In the black family it is seen as an insult to go to the house of gryffindor possibly hufflepuff and ravenclaw as well actually but for their eldest well lets just say he doesn’t follow the rules like he used to. 

[The beginning] Sirius Black - September 1st 1970  
Number 12 Grimmauld Place was known throughout Magical society as the seat of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Balck. A family whose magic and political standing was notoriously as dark as their name.   
The Blacks were a family who were proud of their purity and aristocratic traditions, who famously sneered at anyone who they deemed as lower than themselves. They craved power and control over the ‘blood-traitors, half-breeds and mudbloods’ who they saw as polluting magical Britain, which led to their allegiance to the Dark Lord, Voldemort.  
But of course, in every family there is always the black sheep who does not follow in the ways the family set out for them. In the Black family the black sheep was Sirius Orion Black, son of Orion and Walburga Black, older brother to Regulus Black, and the Heir to the Head of House. And Sirius Black is where this story begins.

“SIRIUS ORION BLACK GETS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! YOU'RE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN!” shouted his mother. He had just finished packing his suitcase, at the last minute, of course. He picked up his trunk and headed across the landing and towards the stairs only to see his brother looking glum, his pale cheeks flushed and silver eyes watering with tears. “Reg?” Sirius whispered, “you okay?” he crouched down in front of his brother “I don’t want you to go” Regulus whimpered to a shocked Sirius, after a moment of hesitation he gave a small sigh and replied shakily, “Oh Reg. You’ll be fine. I know I wont be here to protect you but you’ll be coming to Hogwarts soon enough, just two more years yeah?” He glanced towards the stairs, deciding they should most likely head downstairs before they angered their parents further. “I’ll always look after you Reg. I promise. Even when you come to Hogwarts, even if we're not in the same house okay? I’m not leaving you. I won’t!”. Regulus wiped away his tears, comforted by what his brother had said. They both stood up and gave each other a final hug before they descended to where their parents were waiting expectantly.

After their little moment his brother helped him carry his belongings down the stairs only to be met with his irritated mother and father. “Right. Let’s be setting off then. Chin up, shoulders back! Now, you best be getting into Slytherin, am I clear? We can’t have you mixing with the wrong sorts”. “...”, “ANSWER YOUR MOTHER BOY!” His father shouted, “Yes Mother, a Black must always be the best, and Slytherrin is the best. Only fitting for a scion of the House of Black” He said with a hint of sarcasm which only agitated his mother further. Eventually they apparated to the platform, but only after another scolding and lecture on the superiority of House of Black and Slytherin. 

James Potter - Same day   
The House of Potter was just as pure and ancient as the House of Black, despite being excluded from the Sacred 28 due to their sympathetic view towards muggles. However, that was where the similarities between the two Houses ended.  
The Potters were a grey family, remaining neutral in the recurring wars between the “light” and “”dark” sides, and the constant disagreements between the sides in the Wizengamot. The dark families referred to them as ‘blood-traitors’, however the Potters remained a House that was as fair as Hufflepuff yet as courageous and determined as their ancestor, Godric Gryffindor.  
The scion of House Potter was James Potter, the sole child of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. James was both the characteristic Potter, and an obvious ancestor of Gryffindor. He was both courageous and determined, yet reckless and more than a little fool-hardy, and a key character in this tale.

It was a lazy summer day at the Potter manor when James received his letter, he was ecstatic and not one day had passed since where he had not mentioned quidditch.   
It was now the day he had been anticipating, with his trunk packed and broomstick left in his room he made his way downstairs ready to floo to the station, both his parents at his side and animatedly talking about quidditch and gryffindor, his dream house. “Why is he talking so fast, he’s not normally so hyperactive”, whispered his father  
“Oh come now love, he’s just excited, aren’t you James?” Euphemia, his mother, said. “Dad…? You were on the best Quidditch team yeah?”, “I Wouldn't say it was the best team, that was more your mother’s. If she weren’t on it, well, her house would have been crushed” replied his dad, “Oh stop flattering me Monty. Anyway do you have everything; wand? Books? Clothes? Uniform?-”, “-Yes, Yes, definitely and yes I think” James replied cheekily as he stepped into the floo and flooed to the station. “God forbid he won't annoy or drive his teachers mad yeah Monty?”, “I Pray for whoever is his head of house, they’re gonna be stuck with him for seven years unless he gets himself suspended or worse expelled!” “Don’t you dare jinx it!! NOW hurry before he gets himself in trouble!”. 

They stepped into the floo and were engulfed in green flames before stepping out onto the bustling platform, full of Hogwarts students and their parents saying goodbye as they climbed aboard the train. The two parents looked round the platform and noticed their son talking to another boy with long black hair, who seemed to be hiding from someone or something. The Potters said their goodbyes and watched James climb aboard the train with his new friend, finally watching as the train left the station.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Journey

Chapter 2: The Journey

Remus was a young, skinny boy who was covered in scars in various stages of healing, which seemingly decorated nearly every inch of visible skin, he had short mousy-coloured hair which balanced somewhere between brushed and messy, and was always seen reading a book. He wasn’t from a pureblood family or a wealthy one either but he was happy with his life. That was up until the age of 4, when during a full moon he was attacked by a known werewolf Fenrir Greyback, who had been waiting to attack as his father Lyall Lupin. Lyall had insulted Greyback at the ministry, and the werewolf had been out for revenge. Since the day Remus was attacked, he had spent every full moon transformed and locked in the cellar of his childhood home. He was overall a shy, quiet boy who was quite lonely as the family constantly had to move house as soon as someone discovered or started to piece together their secret. It was thanks to Dumbledore that he got the chance to go to Hogwarts to get a magical education, so he made sure to get to the platform early so he could find an empty carriage and read his book in peace. 

It was only later after the train had been moving for a short while that he heard voices down the corridor towards the compartment he was sat in. “How do you politely tell someone one you wanna hit them in the face with a brick several times?” asked the boy with the long, dark curly hair. “One wishes to acquaint your face with a rigidly-edged object currently used in the construction of walls repeatedly”, he replied, not bothering to look up from his book. Because of this, he missed the shocked looks of the boys as they stood in the doorway jaws hanging open, allowing metaphorical flies to enter their mouths .“Wow that was poetry” said the boy, “No, that was a therapy cry for both of you” said his companion, whose dark hair seemed to be sticking up in every possible direction.”I’m James” he said “and this is Sirius” he continued, pointing first to himself and then to the boy standing beside him. “Are we ok to sit here with you???” “Sure” Remus replied, turning back to his book as the boys sat down on the seats opposite him.

It was a little while later when they heard someone coming down the corridor, ”ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY! ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY,”. The voice stopped outside the door to their compartment before the door slid open, revealing a woman who looked to be in her 50s, and a trolley loaded with magical sweets and snacks. “Hello dearies.” the lady said to the boys,”would ya like anything from the trolley?” The group discussed it for a while before helping themselves to some of the treats on offer.   
After the lady with the trolley had moved away again, Remus returned to his book, hoping to finish a couple more chapters before getting to the school. However, the silence of the compartment was broken a few minutes later, this time by James yelling at Sirius, “WHY ON MERLIN'S MAGIC WOULD YOU WANT TO BE IN SLYTHERIN?! THE HOUSE IS FILLED WITH ALL THOSE SNEERING PUREBLOODS WHO THINK THEY ARE BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE! . Gryffindor, that’s the better house. Even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are much better than that house. My dad was a gryffindor and he said that most of slytherin were either bullies or loners; apparently they rarely ever leave the dungeons. Preferred to be with their own house instead of mixing with muggle borns, although times have changed”, “Ye well it’s tradition in my family to be sorted into slytherin, any other house and you’ll be seen as a disgrace. Ravenclaw isn’t too bad, but they would rather us be in nothing other than Slytherin!” Replied Sirius glumly, thinking to himself about the possibility of being sorted into Gryffindor himself. “What kind of family would only accept one house?” Remus asked him, Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but James had already begun to answer. “A Dark one more often than not.”. They both turned to look at Sirius, “Which family are you from, Sirius” James asked. “The Black family” replied Sirius, who had taken to staring resolutely out the window by this point, seemingly determined to avoid eye contact with either of the boys in his compartment. “Oh.” said James, “but you don’t seem like a Black”. Sirius turned away from the window now to look as James, an incredulous look on his face, “I don’t? Then what do I seem like?” he asked. “Well, you’re actually nice” James said, slightly worrying about the reaction he might receive. Sirius laughed loudly at that. “Thanks,” he said. And the tension that had seemingly been building in the carriage since the talk of families, disappeared instantly.

For the rest of the journey the boys mostly talked about what subjects they were looking forward to and by time they were pulling up at Hogsmeade station Sirius had realised that maybe he wasn’t a Slytherin, and that maybe it would be a good thing to stray away from traditions of his family. Once most of the students had left the train, the boys disembarked and followed the crowd of other first years until they heard a voice booming across the platform, “FIRST YEARS THIS WAY! FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME!!”, they followed the voice only to find the source being a half giant who seemed to tower over them. Granted,they were only little firsties and hadn’t fully grown yet, but this man was humongous. They joined the crowd of first year following the man, down some slippery stone sets to the edge of a massive lake, where nearly 50 small, wooden boats were waiting. Following the instruction of the large man, the boys clambered into the nearest boat before being joined by another boy. He was small and chubby, with light skin and thin hair that was somewhere between blonde and mouse brown. He was stuttering slightly as he spoke, clearly nervous as he introduced himself to the boys as Peter Pettigrew and from then the boys seemed to grow comfortable in the presence of each other, comfortable enough for Sirius and James to pull and drag each other into the lake. “OI YOU TWO GET BACK IN THE BOAT BEFORE THE SQUID GETS YA!”. The two boys broke into fits of giggles as Remus and Peter tried to haul them up back into the boat, only to be pulled into the lake themselves. Hagrid had then made his way over to help all four of them back into their boat, warning them not to fall out again. This, however,meant that all four of the boys were dripping wet during the trek up to the doors of the Great Hall where the feast was being held. And this did not go unnoticed by Professor Mcgonagall.

“Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry”, said Professor McGonagall. “The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your respective houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony. Whilst you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses here at Hogwarts are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours”.”The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting”. Her eyes lingered for a moment on the four boys who were still drenched in lake water, creating small puddles on the floor where their robes had been dripping ,”I will return when we are ready for you”, said Professor McGonagall. “Please wait quietly, and as for you four SCOURGIFY! I hope there won’t be any more quarrelling in the lake from now on!” She gave a small nod to herself, before walking into the hall, leaving the crowd of first years to talk quietly amongst themselves.

Not long afterwards, she returned and announced to the group, “The Sorting Ceremony is about to start”....


	3. Chapter 3 - The Sorting

Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat

The large oak doors that stood before them creaked open, slowly revealing the Great Hall to the crowd of waiting first years. They began to walk forward, following Professor McGonagall down a wide aisle in the middle of the hall between the innermost house tables. The boys looked around, awestruck at the ancient grandeur of the room they were now in.

There were 4 long tables of students running parallel to each other down the length of the hall, each decked proudly in the colours of the Houses they seated. Banners hung proudly along the length of each table, glowing brightly with the light from the candles floating above the Hall. Each side of the Hall was bright with contrasting colours. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws sat on the side of the Hall to the entrance, with Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables on the right. "Looks like they try to keep the Gryffindors and Slytherins as far as possible" Sirius remarked, referencing the outermost tables House tables. "Probably for General public safety" James replied "everyone knows that Gryffindor and Sytherin don't mix well".

"Look at the ceiling!" cried a red-haired girl who was walking beside them, "It's an enchantment" Replied Remus, turning to explain to her, "it permanently mirrors the sky and weather outside, I read about it in a book, Hogwarts a History". "WOW!" she said, looking up at the ceiling again "magic is so awesome!". The red haired girl wasn't the only one who was awestruck as murmurs erupted from the group of first years, mostly from the muggleborns, as the purebloods were used to seeing magic like this. But some purebloods still found the effect of the enchantment and the candles to be awe-inspiring too. It was just unreal to see Hogwarts in person. To Muggles, Hogwarts is seen as an old abandoned building with wards to scare them off which prevent them from entering the school. But those with magic saw the castle for its true appearance; it looked as though they had entered a fairytale or a Disney film to some muggle-borns.

In front of the teachers table, stood at the front of the hall there was a stool with an old torn-up hat placed upon it. From a distance it looked to be full of dust, as if it had been neglected on a shelf for decades. As the students gathered at the front of the hall and stood before the platform, they were shocked to discover that the hat was alive when it suddenly burst into a song;

"Another year of new students

All here for me to sort,

I'll place them where they each belong,

Judged by their selves and thoughts.

You might think you're set for one house,

But I will sort you true.

I'll put you in your rightful colours,

Red, green, yellow or blue.

I'll look inside your head,

To see where you're meant to be.

There's no secrets that are in their,

That you can hide from me!

You might be set for Gryffindor,

House of the chivalrous and brave,

Determined folks with righteous hearts,

Is what the Gryffindors crave.

You may go into Hufflepuff,

The loyal badger's lair,

They're patient and dependable,

Always playing fair.

Or maybe creative Ravenclaw?

With intelligence and wit.

Your individuality and wisdom

Could make you the perfect fit.

Perhaps you're a cunning Slytherin,

If you're ambitious and shrewd.

This assertive House of leaders,

Home to those self-reliant few.

So put me on, don't have a fit.

I'll show you where you belong.

I'll sort you where you ought to be,

No matter where you're from."

[A/N: This is an original version of the actual version of the actual song Do Not Copy!]

Once the song had finished the Sorting ceremony had begun, "Now, once I call your name, you are to come up to the front, sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head and then you will be placed in your house where you will remain for the next few years in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" declared Professor McGonagall as she pulled out a scroll with all of the names of the first year students, "Abbot, Mary "

Timidly the red haired girl stepped forward to the front of the crowd and sat on the stool facing the Great Hall. It was a nerve racking sight sitting on that stool with thousands of eyes staring at you, but once she had sat down McGonagall placed the hat on her head and it burst into life yet again.

[A/N: For the muggles here is a quiz to get you sorted into your houses

Pottermore link: news/discover-your-hogwarts-house-on-wizarding-world

Go and figure out what house you belong to].

Sirius POV

"Black, Sirius".

I took a breath to calm myself before walking up onto the platform. I could see my cousins watching me expectantly from the Slytherin table, clearly believing that I would be joining them shortly. The last thing I saw before the Hat fell across my eyes was James giving me a small thumbs up.

"Ah, another Black. The Scion no less!" it said. "don't remind me" I muttered, forgetting it would hear me. "You have the Black temper I see, and the flair for the dramatic. I sense the notorious streak of vengefulness too, how interesting" it commented. "Well, go on and put me in Slytherin then. At least that will make my parents proud." I snapped back, not really wanting to be reminded of any similarities I held to my psychotic relatives. "Ah, hasty, but maybe that's not where you are best suited for. You have the pride and bravery of the lions at your heart, the penchant for danger too." "But a Black is always put in Slytherin!" "You can't pretend with me boy, I can see your inner disregard for such traditions. GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hat was pulled from my head, revealing the Hall once again, which was silent bar the resounding echo of the Hat's declaration. I glanced over to the Slytherin table to meet the shocked and disgusted faces of my cousins before turning to walk to my new table.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of someone clapping coming from the group of unsorted first years. I glanced back to see Remus clapping for me, a friendly smile on his face. This apparently snapped James out of his shocked state enough for him to join in the clapping. Soon all of the first years were clapping for me, and I sat at the table with my new House with a small smile.

Lily POV

"Evans, Lily".

I anxiously walked up to the stool after my name was called. Why did my name have to be called first? As I sat on the stool I noticed that everyone was looking at me, it felt rather traumatising, almost as if I was an animal at a zoo. The hat fell over my eyes and suddenly I could no longer see the Hall. "Ah, a muggleborn". I jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of the Hat's voice in my head. "Well, let's see here shall we?" it said. "You have a lot of intelligence in you, loyalty too. And a vengeful streak for those who hurt your loved ones. Very suitable, but where to put you?" "where do you think I would fit best?" I asked "Your bravery and resilience shines just as brightly as your brilliant mind, my dear." "So where do I belong?" "GRYFFINDOR" I heard the hat yell out, causing applause from my new house table which was decked in crimson and gold. I skipped past the Ravenclaw table and joined at the nearest end of the table. "Hello, I'm Lily," I said, and turned back to watch the sorting. I had hope that Serverus would soon be joining me at my table.

Remus POV

After Lily was sorted called up it was not much longer of a wait for it to be my turn. Whilst walking up to the stool I kept thinking to myself, 'what if they figure out I'm a werewolf?', 'what if they notice I have too many scars and get suspicious?'. I timidly sat on the stool and the Sorting Hat was gently placed on my head, and I no longer saw the Great Hall. It was just me and the Sorting Hat, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A werewolf in Hogwarts!", "How could you tell?" Remus replied sarcastically, "I mean it was obvious from the fact that you're showing a tail". Remus quickly went to check his behind only to find that the hat was lying to him, probably laughing to itself at how gullible he was, "I know everything about each student who puts me on their head. NOW WHERE TO PUT YOU! Hmmm courage and loyalty lies deep beneath the scars, but there is a thirst for knowledge that Ravenclaw would be proud to see. But, it is friends that you seek, MUST BE... GRYFFINDOR!"

I grinned, and walked to join the Gryffindor table which had begun clapping at the revelation of my sorting. I sat next to the red-haired girl from earlier, Lily, and opposite Sirius. I smiled at them both and turned my attention back to the sorting.

Peter POV

I watched as everyone went up and placed the mangy old hat on their head. How does a hat even decide what house to place someone in. After Sirius and Remus got into Gryffindor I think I might try and get into that house as well I might not fit in with other people and even before Hogwarts I was always an outcast in my own house. I got so lost in thought I hadn't realised that my name was called next.

"Pettigrew. Peter"

Oh God. it's my turn, this is where I will be put for the next seven years. Why must they do it in front of the whole school. I slowly walked towards the stool feeling eyes staring at the back of my head. Very intimidating, if I knew a spell I'd probably hex them all. Eventually I got to the stool and that dreadful hat was placed on my head. "Dreadful you say, I'll have you know that I am old and wise much better than an eleven year old! Shame I'm an object, really, otherwise you would definitely be put in your place! Better get you sorted, you're not the first wizard to insult me anyway. Now I see cunning and ambition, ah yes there is a very good chance you will do well in Slytherin but I see determination here too. Maybe Gryffindor. Oh decisions, decisions … but what would be best? … Better be, GRYFFINDOR!".

I was shocked at what the hat had suggested, but nevertheless, I made it into Gryffindor thank god, I grinned happily as I made my way to the table and sat next to Remus who had started talking to the red haired muggle-born girl from earlier.

James POV

I watched with a degree of surprise as Sirius was placed in Gryffindor, followed by Remus and Peter. I hope I too get placed there. I've dreamt the day I get put in Gryffindor, finally after more students were sorted it was my turn. "Potter. James" , I strutted up to the stool and the hat was barely placed on my head when it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!". I laughed and quickly walked to the Gryffindor table, sitting down on the other side of Sirius, opposite Lily and Remus.

And then the feast began ...


End file.
